Uchiha and the Beast
by MistressKaia
Summary: Once upon a time there was an arrogant prince whose hate consumed him. After turning away a shadowed guest he himself turned into an ugly form he was left with a single rose and a goal. To learn to love the root of his hate before the last petal falls.


AN: I have no excuses for this. I know I have other stories to update and I shouldn't be writing another one but this one called to me…like seriously SCREAMED to be written. It's horrible, I know, and you'll seriously go WTF when you see which character is which. Love me though and rest well in the fact that this story will be loyally updated. Why? Because I already have a plot to go on! Of course I'm taking my own liberties, but meh…you'll live. On with the show!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own Beauty and the Beast. Those belong to Kishimoto and Disney. Neither of which I would like to be, too much work.

**Uchiha and the Beast**

Chapter one: The Transformation

Once upon a time there was an elegant kingdom, ruled by a family of four. This family of four was of great wealth and happiness, as most monarchies are within fairytales.

The outer façade of this family was that of perfection; a state that the kingdom had come to accept and base their own lives off of. However…like all stories of kings and queens…there hides difficulty and hardship behind that perfect mask.

The kingdom of Uchiha was one that was ruled by one Uchiha Fugaku the third and his young wife Uchiha Mikoto the first. Like most married couples, they bore two children, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke.

These two sons were of such a beauty that the very heavens themselves sighed when the two adorned them with their presence.

Both had matching raven hair, eyes that mirrored that of a starless black night and moon bathed skin. 

Itachi, however, was both very similar and very different from his youngest brother. He was cold, silent, and almost deadly. Where as Sasuke was vibrant and full of youthful spirit, always smiling and seeming to lighten any tense situation with a coy smile. 

It was almost scary this difference in personality…

Most always though, there was conflict between Itachi and his father. King Fugaku had many great plans for Itachi, as he was the eldest and was to inherit the throne one day.

Itachi, however, had no wish to do so.

Daily Itachi would insist that Sasuke would be the greater ruler, as he was much kinder, much more understanding of those around him…he could relate.

His father disapproved, saying they needed a levelheaded king who would not follow his emotions or heart, but instead his intellect. 

And so this battle raged on, day after day.

Often times Sasuke would shake his head in distress. He'd hear the yelling, he'd listen to the quiet steps of Itachi leaving the room, then listen to his father yelling and telling his frustrations to his mother.  
After such…he'd listen to his mother cry at the conflict that torn their family apart bit by bit.

No…this family was not perfect. Nor was it close. They'd never be either of those things. 

One day shy of little Sasuke's eighth anniversary of his coming to this earth, something happened…something that would change the very empire itself.

The plague had reached the walls of this calm peaceful kingdom…

A messenger was sent to Sasuke and Itachi, who were out celebrating several kingdoms away. They were instructed to stay there until further notice, just until the sickness had filtered out.

So they waited…

…and waited…

…and waited…

No word came for the two until a scant three revolutions of this Earth later.

His majesty, King Uchiha and his Lady Uchiha had died; as did the kingdom in which they resided.

Death…the stench reeked from the walls around the kingdom, it dug itself into the very sinuses and lingered…as most awful scents do.

It took months to clean the town out; even then, the threat of the plague was still there. 

The two siblings moved back into their once lively home. There were no survivors, no servants or aids…they were alone. 

That didn't change the fact that Uchiha Itachi was now the king…

Itachi rounded up servants, strange servants, but servant's none-the-less. There were six of them, all of which served loyally under Itachi and Sasuke. It took time, however, to see that they could do it properly…

It was then that the eldest Uchiha merely vanished, leaving Sasuke in the care of these six people; once more this tragedy occurring on the day of Sasuke's birth. (This time his thirteenth birthday.)

The already darkened sunny disposition that Sasuke had beclouded completely thus growing cold, arrogant. His ability to lighten a room reversed, growing into one that would make any room a chamber of ice and sorrow.

Forgiveness wasn't something Sasuke was capable of. 

He grew to hate his brother for abandoning him, expecting him to be just fine with these six…

…he only wished to be close to his dearest elder brother yet he was merely abandoned.

Alone.

Uchiha Sasuke was alone, and now king of a dead kingdom.

So our story begins once more under a new guise of sorrow and pain. This newest story starts out as such a simple three years later…

Once upon a time there was an icy prince named Uchiha Sasuke. At the tender age of sixteen he was quite peculiar. He cared for no one nor got close to anyone. To outsiders, this was a mystery. He was beautiful as Adonis and had the intelligence of Athena, but without those two things…no one would wish to be around him.

One stormy evening, a man came to his perch, knocking upon the door of the castle with shadowed hands. 

Upon opening this door, Sasuke was struck with eyes that resembled those of his brother, instantly, hate washed over him.

The man within the shadows asked sternly, yet kindly, to be let inside and out of the brutal weather, as he had nowhere to go.

Sasuke said no.

Naturally, the man asked why he couldn't be let inside for even a mere hour, just enough time for the storm to pass.

Sasuke responded with a simple, yet stupid statement, saying he hated the man's appearance, and those like him.

With those words spoken, the raven-haired teen shut the door on the man. 

Shaking began to rock and toss the castle about, pain suddenly searing the sovereign's shoulder. Crying out, Sasuke took to his knees, one of his aids rushing to his side before looking towards the newly opened entrance.

In place of the shadowed man was a much lighter, visible figure then before. Striking orange hair and equally piercing eyes stood out the most. A set of two piercing dawned the bridge of the man's nose, as well as one upon his lower lip. He wore a high collared black cloak with red lining and strange patterns on the outside.

A sorcerer….

His hands seemed to make several motions before a rose appeared within his grasp, reaching out he handed the rose to the servant beside Sasuke. Then, he spoke once more.

"Your hate consumes you and blocks your vision of the world…you shall become the form of your hatred. If you learn to love the root of your hate by the time the last petal falls, you and your kingdom shall return to the form which all of you bore just moments before."

With that, he turned, leaving the writhing teen upon the floor with that knowledge.

Thus the kingdom fell into darkness, his servants turning to mere things, and Sasuke…into something far worse. 

That night, one lone petal fell from the bloom of the elegant rose…but all Sasuke could see was its color of crimson, one name echoing in his mind.

Itachi….

- - - - - - - - - - -

AN: I KNOW!!! Horribly short and kind of off the wall, I know I know I know.

But do tell me; is it any good at all? If you like it…I might update sooner? Maybe?  
Well this chapter was mostly to set the stage for the events to come, obviously.  
Next chapter won't be narration. Sooo…yeah.  
Sorry no singing Itachi. I'm not that cracked out with this story line. 

Review? Please? With cherries and sugar on top? Or a half naked Sasuke smothered in whipped cream and a strawberry with a suddenly hungry desperate Itachi on top?  
Come on you have to review for THAT one.


End file.
